Organized Chaos
by Jueun
Summary: Amu and Ikuto meet for the first time in a high school reunion after Ikuto left Amu with a mere note five years ago. But... Amu has a child? (Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Tadalu)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Amu smoothed over her hair. This was the first time she was going to meet her old friends from Seiyo Academy after what had happed five years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_** Clutching her face in desperation, Amu stared at the device in her hand**_

_** Two lines.**_

_** Her life was over.**_

_** Slowly lifting herself up, she stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bed room of Ikuto's loft. She spotted a small slip of paper by the bed.**_

_** "I'm sorry," she read out loud, gripping the post-it. Burying her face into her hands, Amu sobbed.**_

"Mama?" Risa walked out rubbing her eyes. Her rich, flowing dark violet hair ran well down past her shoulders.

Kneeling to her daughter's eye level, Amu met Risa's golden orbs with her own. "Risa," she started. "Mama's going to go meet her old friends. Do you want to come with?"

Risa vigorously nodded.

"Go was up," Amu smiled, gently pushing Risa into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Amu picked an outfit. **Hm… **she thought. **A dress and a blazer should be enough. **Her dress was a pale yellow, the sweet heart neckline bringing out Amu's milky skin. She clasped a black belt around her waist and threw on a black blazer with strappy sandals to top it all off. She swept her thick mane of flowy

"I'm done, mommy," Risa grinned, her hair a mess.

Amu giggled and grabbed a dainty, floral dress for her daughter with black sandals and a white cardigan. Risa decided she wanted her hair to be in pigtails for a day.

"Let's go!" Risa dashed out of the door.

Amu's shoes clacked as she confidently walked into the reunion hall. Holding Risa's hand, she was lead to the room where the party would be stationed.

As soon as she walked in, a small, petite figure slammed and hugged Amu. "Amu-chi!" she squealed. It was Yaya. Her round, cute face was slimmed down slightly and her pigtails were lowered and loosely tied around her shoulders.

"You came," Utau grinned, still as gorgeous as ever with a tall man with bright, green eyes and swept brown hair who had a hand on her shoulder. I figured it was Kukai.

"My daughter," Amu smiled. "Risa, sweetie, introduce yourself."

"Hi," Risa shyly said. "My name is Risa Hinamori."

There was a stunned silence in the room.

"She's so cute!" Yaya gushed and everybody indulged in their conversations again.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Amu excused herself. "Do you mind watching Risa for a bit?"

"It's fine," Yaya reassured. "Hurry back!"

As soon as Amu stepped out of the hall, her mouth was gagged and she was dragged into another room.

"What the hell?!" Amu screamed as soon as her mouth was free.

"Amu," a deep voice said.

Snapping her head towards the voice, she spotted a tall man with silky blue hair. "Ikuto?" Amu stuttered. "When did you come back? You're not supposed to be here!"

Pulling her in his arms, he murmured in her strawberry scented hair, "Two weeks ago… I've missed you."

Amy shoved him away. "Stop," she said firmly, turning away.

Bewildered, Ikuto grabbed her hand. "What… Why are you being so cold?" he stuttered, his deep blue eyes full of worry.

"Mama!" Risa came dashing into the room.

_**Mama…? **_Ikuto thought.

"Oof," Amy grunted as Risa ran into her arms. "Weren't you playing with Auntie Yaya?"

Risa smiled, "I wanted to come look for you!"

"Who…?" Ikuto stammered.

Amu gave him a cold look. "My daughter," Amu said. "She's my daughter." She turned on her heel and stalked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"What is going on?!" Utau demanded.

Wincing, Amu held her phone away from her ear. "What…?" Amu groggily groaned. "It's 3 AM.."

"You have a freaking daughter?!" Utau yelled. "What about Ikuto? What are you gonna do about him?"

Amu sighed, "Do I have to do anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked. "Ikuto loves you!"

"Well, he should've considered that when he left me five years ago," Amu stated. "Plus, Risa is his."

"Huh…?" Utau stammered. "What…?"

"Risa. Is. His," Amu muttered. "He's the father. He just doesn't know. Just don't tell him."

"I can't keep this a secret!" Utau cried. "The best violinist in the world has a daughter, and I say he deserves to know! That's it. I'm coming over!"

She hung up.

"…The heck…?" Amu croaked.

"Mama," Risa rubbed her eyes, walking into the room.

"Did I wake you up?" Amu smiled, giving her daughter a tight hug.

Nodding, Risa climbed into bed and under the warm, fluffy covers. Amu ran her hand over Risa's hair, noticing Risa's eyelids dropping slowly.

Quietly stepping out of her room, she exited the house and crossed her arms from the cold waiting for Utau to arrive.

Soon enough, the blond idol arrived in a flashy, black vehicle. She stormed out and slammed her car door. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HINAMORI AMU?!" she demanded, marching towards her and angrily swept off her sunglasses.

"Well, aren't you dressed up," Amu said, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her own ratty gown and tossed hair.

"Get to the point," Utau pleaded.

"First, let's get inside," Amu offered. "This is a long story."

"I can't believe it," Utau replied, in shock after Amu told her what had happened. "I'm an aunt…"

Amu pleaded, "Please just don't tell Ikuto."

"Why?"

"He just…" Amu stated, "can't know. It's a burden, a bridge you can't turn back once you already crossed it."

"Is that why you're not telling him?" Utau questioned. "I don't see why he wouldn't want to have a kid with you. You should have seen him yesterday. He was devastated that you had a family."

Amu sighed, "Just… I want to be ready and I want to be the one to tell him, I think."

"Okay, fine," Utau waved her hand. "Whatever."

"So," Amu said. "What's up with Kukai?"

Utau blushed. "It's nothing…"

Amu gave her a playful punch. "Must not be nothing," she laughed.

"He proposed to me five months ago," Utau hesitated. "We're engaged.

"I always knew this would happen," Amu smirked.

"Shush," Utau laughed. "Rima and Nagihiko are married. Rima's pregnant. Yaya and Kairi are in the stage of 'getting to know each other.' Basically, they're the awkward couple. And… believe it or not, Lulu fell head over heels in love with the kiddy king. They're on their honeymoon right now."

"Wow," Amu replied in awe. "A lot of things happened when I was gone."

"Yeah," Utau said. "The only single people in our group are you and Ikuto! Looking at you guys work your situation out is going to be hell for me."

"Utau," Amu warned.

Utau flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just want Ikuto to know he has such a beautiful daughter…"

"Yeah," Amu said wistfully. "Sometimes, I kind of want Risa to have a dad… It's not happening anytime soon though."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_**Why am I so dizzy? **_Amu said, clutching her head. She was on her usual shift at her company.

"Ms. Hinamori," a stern voice piped behind her. "Please get back on task."

Bowing, Amu apologized, "I'm sorry Ms. Hanaka."

"Today is the day our new business partner will come and look over our company!" Ms. Hanaka announced to my team of workers. "I expect perfection from this group!" Turning me, she lowered her voice and muttered, "As team manager, I will expect even more from you."

"Yes, ma' am," Amu curtly nodded.

Ms. Hanaka's phone rang. "Yes sir," she answered. "Surely. Yes…. Yes… All right, sir."

"All right!" she declared. "The CEO of our partnered company has arrived!"

Hurrying back to her seat, Amu shook off her dizziness and started working, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Squeals surround her ears. Amu stood up, scowling, to see what all the commotion was about. A tall man with dark blue hair walked in. _**No way… **_Amu gaped.

Ikuto.

Their eyes met.

Amu felt her vision blur with her body falling.

Groggily fluttering her golden eyes open, Amu woke up, startled to see herself in a total, white environment. White walls. White beds. White chairs.

"Where am I…?" Amu croaked, spotting Ikuto at her bedside, head down with her hand in his.

"Amu!" Ikuto's head shot up. "You're awake!"

Pulling her hand away from his, Amu answered coldly, "Why are you here?"

Ikuto ran his fingers through his silky blue hair. Amu had the extreme urge to reach out and feel it. "I… uh…" he stammered. "I caught you when you fainted. Oh, and you're in the hospital."

"Why were you in my company?" Amu questioned with narrowed eyes.

"When I left you," Ikuto hesitantly looked up, "it was because my family wanted me to take over Easter. Now that Easter is up and running again, I came back… to see you."

"I guess you should've told me that five years ago," Amu scoffed, looking the other way. "Where's Risa?"

"She's still at day care," Ikuto replied. "Speaking of Risa…"

Amu snapped her head towards the said man. "Risa is not any of your business," she cut off.

"Amu," Ikuto gripped her hand. "I'm serious. If I did something wrong, I want to make amends for what I did." His dark, azure eyes were desperate and pleading, a face he would only show to his beautiful Amu.

Slipping her hand away, Amu looked at him. "You should've thought about that before you left," Amu stifled her tears. "Thank you for taking care of me. Now, please … just… leave."

Silently, Ikuto stood up and walked out of the room.

Amu buried her face between her knees. _**I'm sorry, Ikuto…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I WANT THIS BABY OUT!" Rima screamed.

Amu had been called by Rima, thanks to Utau spreading her number out to her old group of friends, and she had been informed Rima was in labor.

"Just take a deep breath," Amu pleaded, gripping her best friend's hand. "When is Nagihiko getting here?!"

The door slammed open.

"RIMA!" Nagihiko cried. "Are you okay?!"

"About time!" Amu sighed in relief. "I think my hand is broken!"

Nagihiko gave Rima's sweaty face a light kiss and replied, "Don't worry, honey. I'm here… Amu you can go now, if you want."

Nodding, Amu stepped out of the room leaving the lovely couple to deal with their situation. She adjusted her shirt and tapped her boss' number. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes, Ms. Hanaka. I'm on my way."

"Team," Ms. Hanaka started. "Today's the big day. It's presentation day!"

The team members groaned. Amu sighed. After all, it was her turn to present this time in front of the big shots of the different companies.

Gathering her things, Amu desperately tried to pull herself. _**If only Ran was here… **_she thought.

"Hello," Amu announced. "My name is Hinamori Amu from the Social Committee. Up until now, the focus of our company was to connect with large groups of sophisticated people. The purpose of this was to raise the quality of our goods, no? Well, our idea that we would like to propose is 'Family.' Why not reach out to the families of our valued customers and embrace the idea of a happy, enjoyable family friendly fashion line?"

"Well, Ms. Hinamori," Ikuto cleared his throat from his seat, "how will that benefit my clients, the ones doing the advertising? My idols, models… They all need to have a benefit in this agreement."

"I am fully aware the idols and models we are working with from your company have to have a benefit. That's why we came up with statistics and some real, hard data for you to work with. Research has shown, seemingly family friendly idols and models are more sought out by young people and their families. The more popularity they gain among the people, the more Easter will thrive."

Ikuto nodded in satisfaction. "Let's go with this, then," he said simply, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"That quickly?" Amu inquired, surprised at the turnout.

"Yes," Ikuto smirked, walking out.

The CEO of her company, Mr. Walker, came over to her and patted her shoulder. "Nice work, Ms. Hinamori," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Amu said, bowing. "I'll take my leave now."

"Mommy!" Risa cried, running out of her daycare.

Amu kneeling, hugged her. "How was your day, honey?"

"Mama, can I learn violin?" Risa asked excitedly.

The pinkette, shocked, managed to gather herself and question, "Why do you want to, sweetheart?"

Risa's wide, golden pupils stared back at her mom eagerly. "We had a mini violin lesson today, and the Mrs. Anderson said I was really good! Um… I think she called me… a genius! What does that mean?"

"I means you're naturally very good at something," Amu answered. "Um, okay. We'll just have to find you a teacher then!"

"Mrs. Anderson said that there's a really good, new violinist in town!" Risa grinned. "I want to learn from him!"

_**It couldn't be… **_Amu thought, stricken, shaking the thought out of her head. "Okay," Amu said. "Mama will think about it. I can ask Mrs. Anderson for the address, okay? But let's get home first."

Risa vigorously nodded, her indigo hair bobbing against her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Is this the right place?" Amu said, staring at a big, antique building holding Risa's hand.

"Don't ask me," Risa shrugged. "I'm only four."

Laughing, they walked in together. "Music room 3…. 3…. I found it!" Amu cheered, Risa clapping in joy. She knocked on the door, slowly stepping in.

"Hello?" a tall figure answered.

"Ikuto…?" Amu gaped, speechless.

"Mommy?" Risa looked confused. "Do you know him?"

Shaking her head, Amu quickly replied, "No."

Ikuto walked towards them. He had glasses on. _**He looks really good with glasses. **_Amu thought. _**No, Amu! What're you thinking?! **_He ran his hand through his rich, indigo hair. Kneeling to eye level to Risa, Ikuto smiled, "Are you here to learn violin?"

"Yes!" Risa grinned.

Patting her head, Ikuto asked Amu, "Does she have a violin of her own?"

Amu shook her head. "No. I was thinking the teacher could give advice for buying one… but I don't think Risa will be learning violin any time soon." Amu started dragging her daughter away.

"NO!" Risa pouted, stationing herself to the shiny marble floor. "I WANT TO LEARN VIOLIN!"

Amu sighed, "Get up, Risa."

"NO!"

"Hinamori Risa, get up RIGHT now," Amu demanded.

"We can go to the violin shop together," Ikuto interrupted, looking into Risa's sparkling orbs.

"YES!" Risa squealed. "Mommy, can I? Oh PLLLEAAASSEEE?!"

Amu gave a long breath and shakily replied, "Fine. We'll just look at them."

Sweeping her hair over to one side, Amu inhaled sharply as she took steps inside the familiar violin shop.

"Amu!" a voice shrieked.

"Kotone!" Amu smiled.

"Where's your old man?" Ikuto asked.

"He's in the back!" Kotone replied as Ikuto made his way into the back of the shop with Risa.

"You guys got married!" Kotone squealed, jumping to conclusions as usual. "I knew it would happen! I mean, I first was jealous, of course, but I found my own prince charming!"

"Well," Amu scratched her head. "Not exactly… It's a long story."

Kotone set two cups of tea on the table. "I'm willing to listen."

"So," Kotone cleared her throat after listening to Amu's story, "are you planning to get back together?"

"Hah?!" Amu cried. "W-what are you TALKING about?! Of course not!"

Kotone smirked, "Mm-hm. Whatever you say."

Amu was about to rebuttal when Ikuto strolled back in with Risa. "Mommy, I like this one!" she squealed excitedly.

Smiling, the pinkette looked up and said, "Does Mr. Tsukiyomi think it's good, too?"

Ikuto winced at the name. "Mr. Tsukiyomi," he scoffed under his breath. "Yes, I think it's good."

"Good," Amu stood. "Let's get that one." _**I want to get out of here, **_she thought.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes," Amu barked. "I'm sure."

Kotone shrugged. "Make sure to stop by a lot, Risa-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long!**

**It was midterm season and I had a lot of tests and grades I had to tend to!**

**Plus, I had writer's block (TT^TT)**

**I've never written an Author's Note for this story before…**

**I doubt anybody's going to read this. XD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six:

"Risa!" Amu called. "It's time for your lesson!"

"Okay!" Risa replied, flying down the stairs.

Laughing, Amu said, "Are you that excited? Mama has to run to work, so Auntie Utau will be watching you!"

Risa grinned and said, "I like Auntie Utau! She's really pretty!"

The doorbell rang. "That must be her!" Risa said, running out to greet her.

"Utau!" Amu sighed in relief. "I'm running late!" She kissed Risa on the cheek and ran out.

"She's busy, isn't she?" Utau smirked. "Now, shall we go to your lesson?"

Risa's eyes sparkled. "YEAH!"

"Onii-chan!" Utau announced, flipping her luscious hair. "I'm here!"

Ikuto scowled, "You're so loud, Utau! Risa. Come on in."

Clutching her violin case, Risa skipped inside the lesson room. "Auntie Utau can wait outside!" Risa exclaimed. "Bye-bye!"

"Oh, and," Utau started, "onii-chan has to watch Risa today! I have a date." Giggling, she left, as if leaving a trail of hearts behind her.

"W-wait," Ikuto stammered. He sighed and closed the door.

Risa pulled out her books and set them on the stand. "Did you practice your Twinkle Variations?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed.  
>Ikuto gestured for her to start, settling into a chair. Setting her bow on her a string, the indigo-haired girl took a deep breath and presented what she had practiced.<p>

_**Amazing, **_Ikuto thought, his azure eyes wide with shock. _**She only learned this a week ago…**_

Risa grinned as she set her violin down from her shoulder. "Finished!"

Ikuto replied. "Great, but remember to keep your bow on the 'highway!' Watch where you drive, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright," he said, getting up. "Lightly Row. You want to sight read it for me?"

Risa stared at the music intensely. At least five minutes would've past before she actually started playing the song… Flawlessly. The string crosses… The articulation… They were all perfect though they were never taught to her.

Ikuto cleared his throat. "Did you look at this music before?" he inquired.

Blue hair swayed as Risa shook her head. "No," Risa smiled innocently. "I just looked at it!"

"All right, then," he replied. "I want you to carefully practice each of the pieces I give you. Please don't go ahead, yet. It will hurt your technique. This week you can work on Lightly Row and look at Go Tell Aunt Rhody."

Risa curtly nodded in response. "Okay!" she answered.

"You can sit here while I teach other students, okay?" Ikuto said. "Mm… Charlotte is next."

"Okay," Risa answered, clutching her music and sitting down.

"Ikuto-sensei!" Charlotte marched in confidently, her golden curls bouncing behind her. She looked of high school age. "Who's this kid?"

Ikuto put his glasses on. "I'm looking after her."

Charlotte grabbed the tuner and unpacked. "Did she just start? A newbie, huh," she smirked.

"You cannot be arrogant when playing music," Ikuto sighed. "How many times have I told you?"

"Hmph," Charlotte said, finishing her tuning. "**Czardas by Monti**."

Ikuto gave her an expectant look.

Risa stared with wide, glistening eyes at her senior. Before she knew it, her own quarter-size violin was out and she was plucking all the notes of Czardas on her own. The dynamic gypsy style and the technique was all absorbed.

Ikuto stared and looked at Risa's fingers flying over the fingerboard. He also noticed the intense concentration once again in her eyes.

"She's a hindrance!" Charlotte whined, ready to take Risa's violin from her hands.

"Stop," Ikuto commanded.

"What?" Charlotte stammered.

"Get away from her," Ikuto said. "I'll give you a make-up lesson later this week."

"Wh-What," Charlotte cried. "I'm the daughter of Maxon Drugar, the famous conductor! How dare you!"

"I said, I'll give you a make-up lesson," Ikuto announced, firmly. "It would be better for you to leave, right now."

"Fine!" Charlotte said haughtily. "I'm telling daddy!"

Shrugging, Ikuto closed the door on Charlotte. _**What am I going to do with you, little genius? **_He smiled in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"WHAT?!" Amu shrieked. "YOU WANT TO TAKE HER TO AMERICA?!"

Ikuto scratched the back of his head. "Yes," he replied. "Her talent is incredible."

"No," Amu said firmly. "Absolutely not! You will not take my little girl overseas!"

"If money's the problem-" Ikuto started.

"Money is NOT the problem!" Amu snapped. "I can provide for my own family!"

The indigo haired man looked sadly at her. "Your own family…?" he muttered under his breath.

Amu narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I know of a good teacher!" Ikuto reasoned. "His name is Kikuchi Iwatomi! He's Japanese so language won't be a problem!"

"That's not the issue!" Amu cried. "The issue is… The issue is you, Tsukiomi-san."

Ikuto cringed at the name. "I won't try to get closer to her or anything," he pleaded. "I'll just meet her weekly to observe her lessons and give her help!"

"It's a definite 'no'!" Amu said.

"Amu!" Ikuto said, instantly regretting he raised his voice.

The pinkette looked of fear as Ikuto's expression softened. "I just want to provide an option for her future… Don't you?" he asked.

Amu hesitated, her eyes darting. "I—I just, I'll think about it," Amu stated.

"Thank you!" Ikuto said, hugging the petite woman out of instinct. "Oh… um, sorry."

Blushing furiously, Amu walked away with Risa in tow.

…

"Risa," Amu asked, peeling an apple. "Do you want to go to America?"

Risa poked at the dough. She smiled her toothy grin and answered, "I'm going wherever you go, mommy! Although, I think America would be pretty cool, too!"

Her mother chuckled and said, "Alright, sweetie. We need to leave the dough alone for a little bit, okay?"

Risa happily nodded. "I'm gonna go practice violin!"

Amu stared at the back of her daughter, eagerly running into her room to practice. She buried her face in her hands. _**What do I do?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Really?!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Yeah," Amu replied, twiddling her thumbs. "I think it's a good idea for her to go to America… I just need to know all the details."

"Thank you!" Ikuto said. "Thank you so much, Amu! I—I will figure out everything!"

Amu said, "Will I have a workplace?"

"Yes!" Ikuto exclaimed, "Definitely!"  
>"When do you think we'll be leaving?" Amu inquired, sipping a bit of her coffee.<p>

Ikuto pulled out his phone, tapping the screen. "I think…" he started, staring at his calendar, "next week will do."

"Next week?!" Amu exclaimed. "That's Christmas!"

"Yes," Ikuto replied, shuffling through his files. "You'll just have to spend Christmas at my house. We'll have to leave the day after."

"It'll be so busy at the airport," Amu ranted. "I'll have to quit my job, take Risa out of school…. I haven't even told Risa yet!"

Ikuto grinned.

Amu sighed. "Okay, okay." She stood up and replied, "I'll see you soon, Tsukiyomi-san."

0000000000

"Risa!" Amu called. "We have to head out now!"

"Okay, mommy!" Risa answered.

Amu smiled at her daughter as she walked out. "Are you ready?"

"Totally ready!" Risa grinned.

0000000000

Risa tapped her fist on the door. "Mr. Tsukiyomi?" she called.

The door slammed open, a disorganized woman shuffling out. Her blond hair was tangled, her outfit wrinkled. She shot a glare at Amu. "Get out of my way, slut," she sneered.

Amu raised a brow at her.

"Mommy," Risa started. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Amu uttered, staring the girl straight in the eye. "_**Ikuto **_must be playing around again."

"Amu!" Ikuto shuffled out the door. "This is not what it looks like! Let me expl-"

"I don't think anything here needs to be explained," Amu interjected, holding her daughter's hand. "We'll find somewhere else to say for the night." She turned on her heel, pulling Risa along with her.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist. "Please," he said.

"Don't get me wrong," Amu snapped. "I couldn't care less about you sleeping around with different girls. I just don't want my daughter to witness something unsightly."

He loosened his grip and watched the pair stride away. Risa raised her hand in a wave. Ikuto gave her a sad smile.

0000000000

"I can't believe him!" Amu huffed, her arms crossed.

"Mommy," Risa giggled. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Amu stuttered. "No way, Risa! What makes you think that I care?"

"I didn't you say you cared," Risa smirked slyly.

_**This girl, **_Amu thought. _**She's just like her father!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Amu patted the toner on her face, staring at the mirror. Risa was sound asleep behind her when Amu's pink phone vibrated. The pinkette stepped into the bathroom and answered, "Hello?"

"Aaaammmmuuuuu," a familiar, drunken voice raved into the speaker.

"Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed. "Why are you calling me?"

"I-I-I-I made a miiistake," Ikuto stuttered. "I-I really can explain….."

"I don't want an explanation," Amu snapped. "I already told you this."

"N-nooo," Ikuto rambled. "I ca-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Ikuto?" Amu demanded. "Ikuto? Are you okay?"

"Um, excuse me?" a new voice stammered. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes…?" Amu replied.

"Well, this man just um, fainted," the voice said. "I was just having a little drink with my friends at the near table, and he fell from his chair. I think you should come pick him up."

"Okay," Amu said. "Could I just get the address…? Yes… Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Amu tiptoed over to Risa and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Mommy will be back soon," she murmured.

0000000000

"Ammuuuu…" Ikuto groaned. "I miss you…"  
>The pinkette burst through the bar doors. Sighing, she pulled Ikuto up with him leaning greatly on her small frame. "Thank you," Amu panted to the man who had called her. "I'll take him."<p>

"I could help you if you want," the man offered.

"I've got it," Amu nodded as she yanked Ikuto out the door.

0000000000

Amu let out a gasp of relief when she threw the drunken Ikuto on the spare bed. "What were you thinking?" she grunted. "Why would you drink so much?"

"Mmm… I need to expl *hic* ain," he rattled, leaning into a pillow.

"Fine," Amu said, folding her jacket over her arm. "Go ahead."

"She… was going to be Risa's violin teacher in the s-states," Ikuto murmured, collapsed on the bed. "I wanted to talk to her about Risa's abilities… Then, she came on to me… I kicked her out… and she became very… irritated. That's when you two came in…"

Amu covered her red face with her hands. "I didn't know it was like that," she sighed. "I'm sorry, **Ikuto**. I jumped to conclusions."

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Hm?" Amu replied.

"What'd you just say…?" Ikuto repeated.

"What do you mean?" Amu inquired.

"What'd you just call me…?" Ikuto's face was decorated with glee.

"Iku- I mean, Mr. Tsukiyomi," Amu flushed. "Sorry."

Ikuto stood up, running his hand through his hair. "Amu!" he laughed and pulled the pinkette in a hug.

Amu struggled, slipping over Ikuto's coat that was thrown on the ground before. Suddenly, she felt slight warmth on her lips. She felt soft hair on her forehead.

They were kissing!


End file.
